Sing it
by cooliochick5
Summary: Basically, My oc and I host a sing show. The team is the contestants. Only so many ways this could go down. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**CC:** Heyo People of today and tomorrow, I'm your host, CC *Vanessa jumps on stage and grabs microphone*

**Van: **And I'm Vanessa, and this is the game show we like to call 'Sing it' and joining us to day is none other than YOUNG JUSTICE! Come on down guys.

*Young Justice enters and walk on stage*

**Robin:** Hey, great to be here, Indigo couldn't come, she said she had something else to do *eyes Vanessa, who just laughs and backs away a bit*

**Vanessa:** Well that's too bad, anyway, so for those of you who don't know, 'Sing it' is the game show were if you're gonna bring it, you gotta sing it.

**Artemis:** What does that even mean?

**Vanessa: **I don't know, I just thought the show deserved a motto, anyway, the game is played like this, you have 8 categories: Solo, duet, trio, musical, movie, country, random, free verse, and tie breaker if one is needed, in each round, you'll have to sing a song chosen by the hosts or the audience or randomly selected via the shuffle button on my Ipod. Also in each round, you'll be scored by all out performance as well as how much effort you put in the song and by the end of the game who ever has the most points wins.

**KF:** What's the point of this?

**CC: **The point of this is, the money raised will go to charity. Now enough questions, let's get started. KF, you're up.

**KF:** Ok then. *Steps in center of stage*

**Vanessa: **KF, you're song is Invisible,

**Artemis: **Thank god.

**Vanessa:** Let me finish, KF, you'll be singing Invisible by Clay Aiken.

**KF:** I don't really know that song.

**CC:** That's why there is a screen in front of you, it'll display the lyrics.

**KF:** Do I have to sing this?

**CC:** Yes, it's for a good cause.

**KF:** Alrighty then. *Music starts up*_ Whatcha' doin' tonight? I wish I could be a fly on your wall. Are you really alone? Who's stealing your dreams? Why can't I bring you into my life? What would it take to make you see that I'm alive? If I was invincible Then I could just watch you in your room. If I was invincible I'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable, Then I could just tell you where I stand, I would be the smartest man If I was invisible. Wait, I already am._

*Getting a little more into the song, KF begins to walk around the stage*

**KF: *still singing* **_Saw your face in the crowd, I call out your name, you don't hear a sound.I keep tracing your steps, each move that you make. Wish I could read what goes through your mind. Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life. If I_ was invincible Then I could just watch you in your room. If I was invincible I'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable, Then I could just tell you where I stand, I would be the smartest man If I was invisible. Wait, I already am.(Invisible) __

__*KF moves back to center stage to finish the song*__

**KF**__: *still singing* Reach out,But you don't even see me, Even when I scream out, Baby, you don't hear me, I am nothing without you, Just a shadow passing through, If I was invincible, Then I could just watch you in your room, If I was invincible, I'd make you mine tonight, If hearts were unbreakable, Then I could just tell you where I stand, I would be the, smartest man, If I was invisible, If I was invisible, If I was invisible__

**Audience****:**__ *cheers loudly*__

**Van**__: __That was fantastic! Okay time for points. KF, I'm giving you 6 out of 10 points

**KF:** Hey, I thought it was a pretty good performance

**Van**: *ignoring him* CC, What do you think?

**CC:** I'm giving him an 8 out of 10, Wally, get more into it

**Wally:** Say what?

**Van:** COMMERCIAL BREAK

_**A/N: So I wrote this then forgot about it, and finally decided to post it. Yeah, I know there are a lot of stories like this, and I give credit to those authors as well. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back to Sing it, where, if you're gonna bring it, ya gotta sing it!." Vanessa exclaims.

"Van, that'll never catch on." CC argues.

"Shut it! So, we just saw KF perform, but was it enough to get him into the next round? Let alone, beat our next contestant?" Vanessa chirps.

"Who is the next contestant, anyway?" Artemis asks.

"Funny you should ask that, because, you, Artemis," CC smirks, as a spotlight shines on the archer, "are our next contestant!"

"What! No way!" Artemis protests.

"Too bad, now Artemis, your song," Vanessa laughs as she reads from a cue card, "And you'll be begging Wally to do this, Call me maybe, by Carly Rae Jepsen!"

"I am not singing that." Artemis argues.

"Too bad!" Vanessa smirks, handing Artemis a mic, and cuing the music.

Artemis bites her lip, but takes center stage.

"_I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my_ way..." Artemis begins very quietly.

"_I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way..." _Artemis sings a little louder, but doesn't move much.

_"Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin', Hot night, wind was blowin', __Where you think you're going, baby?_" The archer actually begins some what of a dance.

_"Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, __So call me, maybe?_" Artemis begins to have a little more fun with the song, and actually goes to the edge of the stage to high five the crowd.

_"You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall, You gave me nothing at all, But still, you're in my way. I beg, and borrow and steal, At first sight and it's real, I didn't know I would feel it, But it's in my way."_ Artemis walks/ dances back to center stage.

_"Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby? Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?" _By now, Artemis is actually having fun, messing with her hair as she sings.

_"Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad, Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, And you should know that, I missed you so, so bad." _Artemis stops, and remains at center stage.

"_It's hard to look right,_ _At you baby,_ _But here's my number,_ _So call me, maybe?_ _Hey, I just met you,_ _And this is crazy,_ _But here's my number,_ _So call me, maybe?_ _And all the other boys,_ _Try to chase me,_ _But here's my number,_ _So call me, maybe?"_ Artemis started up her excuse for a dance, again.

_"Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so so bad, Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, And you should know that, So call me, maybe?"_ Artemis ends by throwing the microphone in the air and catching it.

"WHOO!" The crowd cheers.

"Way to go, Artemis!" Wally actually congratulates her.

"Time for points!" Vanessa takes center stage again, "Artemis, I'm giving you nine out of ten for your performance, I am, however, taking off a point for the beginning, not nearly as good as it could have been."

"Alright." Artemis agrees.

"Artemis, I'm giving you an eight out of ten, also because of how you started the song, as well as the lack of getting into it at the beginning." CC says.

"Okay."

"Artemis," Vanessa begins, "so far, you are in the lead, but that could all change, when Robin performs, next!"

"What!" Robin gasps.

"Commercial break!" CC and Vanessa shout together.

**_A/N: See, said I'd fix it. Anyway, I know Artemis seemed a little ooc, but that's how I perform when I sing, so that how I wrote it. Anyway, Thanks for reading! XD_**

**_Disclaimers: I own nothing._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back to Sing it, where, if you're gonna bring it, ya gotta sing it!." CC greets.

"See, it's catching on!" Vanessa comments.

"Whatever, now, our next contestant is Robin!" CC smiles, "Wait, where is he?"

Robin is trying to sneak out the back door, when Ace the Bathound, wearing a security guard, stops him. Robin soon comes walking back onstage with his hands in the air.

"Jeez!" He exclaims.

"Robin, meet Ace, the bathound security guard." Vanessa pats the dogs head.

"You gotta be kiddin' me." Robin puts his hands down.

"I kid you not, Boy Wonder, now your song is, oh gosh, i love this, Because you live, by Jesse McCartney!" CC throws the note card aside.

"Ah, nope." Robin tries to walk off stage again, but Ace stops him.

"Oh, fine, just because it's for a good cause." Robin snaps, then takes the microphone from CC.

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart, It's the end of the world in my mind, Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call, I've been looking for the answer. Somewhere; I couldn't see that it was right there. But now I know what I didn't know."_ Robin begins, taking center stage.

"_Because you live and breathe, Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help, Because you live, girl, My world has twice as many stars in the sky..."_ Robin trails off, but has most of the crowd swooning.

_"It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_, _'Cause of you, made it through every storm_, _What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_, _I'm so glad I found an angel_, _Someone_, _Who was there when all my hopes fell_, _I wanna fly, looking in your eyes." _The Boy Wonder sings out, and goes to the edge of the stage to brace hands with a few of the crowd members.

"_Because you live and breathe_, _Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_, _Because you live, girl_, _My world has twice as many stars in the sky_, _Because you live, I live." _ Robin straightens up, and glides over to were Vanessa is, hugs her from behind, and sways.

_"Because you live there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight, I want to give what you've given me always, Because you live and breathe, Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help, Because you live, girl, My world has twice as many stars in the sky."_ Robin moves back to center stage.

_"Because you live and breathe, Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help, Because you live, girl, My world has everything I need to survive...Because you live, I live, I live..._" Robin finally finishes when a random girl jumps on to the stage, and kisses him.

"PIX, NO!" Another girl pulls her friend back.

"WHAT!" Vanessa screams.

"Point time!" CC tries to change the subject, "Robin, I'm giving you a 9 out of 10, more so, because, I've see you dance, but I didn't see it on the stage tonight."

"That's cool." Robin replies.

"Robin, I'm giving you a 10 out of 10, and that's not just 'cause you're my bo-." Vanessa stops herself quickly, and CC, Robin, and herself, get into the ultimate stare-down.

"So, um, anyway, Rob, looks like you're in the lead, but is it enough to beat Miss M, in the next round?" CC chirps.

"We shall find out!" Vanessa smiles, cuing another commercial break.

_**A/N: I'd like to give credit to another author on here, DanelleSephton, who helped me plan out most of this chapter. And don't worry guys, I will try and use the songs that you have requested, remember, there are quite a few categories. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back to Sing it, where, if you're gonna bring it, ya gotta sing it!." Vanessa greets happily.

"Now, we just saw Robin perform, and now, we're up to Miss Martian!" CC cheers.

Miss Martian slowly takes the microphone from Robin and takes center stage.

"Miss M, your song today is, ah, okay, who wrote this crap? MIss M, you're song is Hello, by Martin Solveig feat. Dragonette." Vanessa groans, and walks off stage, starts the music as she leaves.

_"I could stick around and get along with you, hello. It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello. You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party. Don't get too excited 'cause that's all you get from me, hey. Yeah, I think you're cute, but I really you should know. __I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello."_Miss M starts slowly, stays at center stage.

_"I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you, hello. I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello. It's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party. It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say, hey. Kinda like this game but there's something you should know. __I just came to say hello, hello, hey, hey."_She continues, gets a little sassy with the song, walks to edge of stage and starts singing again.

_"I could stick around and get along with you, hello. It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello. You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party. Don't get too excited cause thats all you get from me hey. Yeah I think your cute but really you should know. __I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello."_Miss M then pretends like she's singing to one of the boys in the audience, and walks back to center stage.

_"I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you, hello. I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello. It's alright, I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party. It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say, hey. Kinda like this game but there's something you should know. I just came to say hello, hey!"_ Miss M ends with a pose.

"Great job, M!" Vanessa and CC have to scream over the applause.

"Point time!" Wally reminds them.

"Oh, right, Miss Martian, I'm giving you a 6 out of 10, for two reasons, one is lack of movement, two is overuse of the word 'hello'."

'Hello Meg-." Miss Martian begins, but CC cuts her off.

"And I'm giving you a 7 out of 10 for over all performance," CC announces, "But, it that enough to get you to the second round, let alone beat Conner?"

"Wait! I'm not going next!" Conner protests.

"Yes, you are, after the break!" Vanessa exclaims.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome back to 'Sing it" where, if you're gonna bring it, you gotta sing it, so we last heard Miss M, and now, we will hear Superboy!" CC announces.

"I don't sing." Superboy growls.

"Yes, yes you do, and so does Five for fighting, Superboy, your song is 'Superman' by Five for fighting." Vanessa cheers.

"Oh great." Superboy mumbles as he takes center stage. Vanessa starts the music.

_"I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive, I'm just out to find, the better part of me."_ Conner begins, kind of uncomfortable about singing.

_"I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane, more than some pretty face beside a train, It's not easy to be me."_ Superboy stays where he is on stage, making no movement.

_"Wish that I could cry, Fall upon my knees, Find a way to lie, about a home I'll never see." _The clone actually begins to sway, just a little.

"_It may sound absurd, but don't be naive, Even Heroes have the right to bleed, I may be disturbed, but won't you concede, Even Heroes have the right to dream, it's not easy to be me."_ Superboy gets a little more into the song.

"_Up, up and away, away from me, It's all right, You can all sleep sound tonight, I'm not crazy...or anything."_ He continues, his voice cracking just a bit.

"_I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive, Men weren't meant to ride with clouds between their knees_." The clone goes on, swaying just a little more.

_"I'm only a man in a silly red sheet, Digging for kryptonite on this one way street, Only a man in a funny red sheet, Looking for special things inside of me."_ Superboy puts the microphone back on its stand.

_"Inside of me, inside of me, yeah Inside of me, inside of me, I'm only a man in a funny red sheet, I'm only a man looking for a dream, I'm only a man in a funny red sheet And it's not easy," The clone goes on._

_"It's not easy to be me."_ He finishes, then backs off stage as the crowd roars with applause.

"Wow, Supey, did you actually start crying there?" KF asks.

"Ain't it time for points?" Superboy questions quickly.

"That it is, Superboy, I'm giving you an eight out of ten, you performed so well, but you hardly moved." Vanessa admits.

"Thanks." Superboy replies.

"Supey, I'm giving you an eight out of ten as well, same reasons as Vanessa." CC explains.

"Great job Supes, but is it enough to beat Aqualad!" Vanessa exclaims, just in time for a commercial break.

A/N: Ok, so originally Conner's song was gonna be Kryptonite by three doors down, but I changed it for two reasons. One is, this song was stuck in my head, two, Conner wanted to be like Superman, and now this songs shows how it isn't easy being Superman. There are tons more categories, so he might sing Kryptonite later on in the story. Van and I might join in later on as well.


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome back to 'Sing it', where if you're gonna sing it, you gotta bring it!" Vanessa announces.

"Let's jump right in, Aqualad, your song is 'Electic Avenue' by Eddy Grant!" CC reads off a note card.

"How do you even know that song?" KF asks.

"My mom listens to it a lot, don't even get me started on how I know so many Frank Sinatra songs." CC snaps, "Aqualad, you're up."

Aqualad takes the mic, then moves to center stage.

"Boy, Boy." Aqualad starts out sing-talking.

_"Now in the streets there is violence, an-na-na lots of work to be done. No place to hang all our washing and then I can't blame it all on the sun. Oh no."_ he gets in to the song.

_"We're gonna rock down to Electric Avenue, and then we'll take it higher. Oh, we're gonna rock down to Electric Avenue, and then we'll take it higher."_ The atlantian sings out.

_"Working so hard like a soldier, can't afford the things on T.V. Deep in my heart I abhore you. Can't get food for the kid. Good God."_ Aqualad actually starts to demonstrate some atlantean dance moves.

_"We're gonna rock down to Electric Avenue . ..Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, Oh Lord."_ Aqualad even does a few surface dance moves.

_"We're gonna rock down to Electric Avenue . . . Who is to blame in what country? Never can get to the one. Dealing in multiplication and they still can't feed everyone."_ Aqualad contiunes on with the dance.

_"Oh no, we're gonna rock down to Electric Avenue. Out in the streets, out in the streets. Out in the playground in the dark side of town."_

_"Oh, we're gonna rock down to Electric Avenue . . .Oh, we're gonna rock down to Electric Avenue . . ."_ Aqualad finishes with a smile.

"Aqualad, that was adorable!" Megan exclaims.

"Loved your dance moves!" Artemis comments.

"I taught him well." Robin laughs.

"Time for points!" Vanessa exclaims, "Aqualad, I'm giving you a nine out of ten, way to go!"

"I'm givng you an eight out of ten, you rocked!" CC adds.

"Thanks you." Aqualad replys.

"After this commercial break, we'll move on to the next round!" CC and Vanessa say at the same time.

_**A/N: I swear I posted this, then again, I did write this at 3am, so, what ever. I had to re-type this from memory. Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome back to 'Sing it', where if you're gonna bring it, you gotta sing it." Vanessa announces.

"We are now up to round two of our little game, round two being: duets!" CC exclaims.

"Now, our contestants have been partnered up, the parings being: Aqualad and Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian, and KidFlash and Robin." Vanessa adds.

"Our first duet tonight is Aqualad and Artemis!" CC continues.

The duo take center stage, and wait to hear their song title.

"Aqualad, Artemis, your song is 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence." CC informs.

"I love that song." Artemis exclaims.

"Fantastic." Vanessa says, and starts up the music.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold, Until you find it there and lead it back home..."_ Artemis begins, reaching out to the crowd.

_"Wake me up!"_ Aqualad belts.

_"Wake me up inside."_ Artemis follows, walking next to him.

_"I can't wake up."_ Aqualad sings again, then Aretmis.

_"Wake me up inside."_

"_Save me."_

_"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

_"Wake me up."_

_"Bid my blood to run."_

_"I can't wake up."_

_"Before I come undone."_

_"Save me."_

_"Save me from the nothing I've become."_

_"Now that I know what I'm without, You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life."_ Artemis sings.

_"Wake me up!_" Aqualad continues

_"Wake me up inside."_ Artemis sings next.

_"I can't wake up."_

_"Wake me up inside."_

_"Save me."_ Aqualad sings

_"Call my name and save me from the dark."_ Artemis starts up a dance.

_"Wake me up."_

_"Bid my blood to run."_

_"I can't wake up."_

_"Before I come undone."_

_"Save me."_

_"Save me from the nothing I've become."_ The duet sing together.

_"I've been living a lie, There's nothing inside."_ Aqualad lowers his voice to a whisper.

_"Bring me to life._" Artemis whispers as well.

_"Frozen inside without your touch, Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead!"_

_"All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me."_ Aqualad reaches towards the crowd as well.

_"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything."_ Artemis adds in, throwing her arm up in the air.

_"Without thought, without voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here. There must be something more."_ Aqualad whispers yet again.

_"Bring me to life!"_ The duo sing together once again.

_"Wake me up!"_ Aqualad belts again.

_"Wake me up inside."_ Artemis follows.

_"I can't wake up."_

_"Wake me up inside."_

_"Save me."_

_"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

_"Wake me up."_

_"Bid my blood to run."_

_"I can't wake up."_

_"Before I come undone."_

_"Save me."_

_"Save me from the nothing I've become."_

_"I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside."_ Aqualad now some what growls the last line.

_"Bring me to life!"_ Artemis holds out the note for awhile, then ends the song with her hands in the air.

"That was amazing!" Wally exclaims.

"Awesome, guys, just awesome!" Vanessa adds.

"Point time." Dick reminds them.

"Oh ya, alright, I'm giving you both an eight out of ten, great job, guys!" CC announces.

"And I'm giving you both a seven out of ten." Vanessa says.

"Thank you." Aqualad smiles.

"Thanks." Artemis grins.

"Our next contestants are Dick and Wally, see you after the break." Vanessa adds.

_**A/N: While I was typing this, my brother walked up behind me, and started making me feel like a loser who lacks a life, because he kept saying that fanfiction was stupid, and that I'm always on the computer, and stuff like that. Well, we started fighting again, so if I don't update for a few days, it's probably because I'm just trying to prove that I'm not always on the computer, and trying to remind my brother that he is almost an adult, and it doesn't matter what I do, cause I'm just a stupid highschooler. Thanks for reading.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome back to 'Sing it' where if you're gonna bring it, you gotta sing it!" Vanessa announces.

"Now, in this round, for those of you who might have forgotten, the team will perform duets, now, Aqualad and Artemis have already performed, which means Robin and KF are next!" CC exclaims. Robin and KF take center stage.

"Now, your song will be 'For the longest time' by Billy Joel!" Vanessa says, handing the boys their microphones, then leaving the stage.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, For the longest time, Whoa, whoa, whoa, For the longest time." _Both boys sang together,snapping along to the song, then Robin broke into a solo.

_"If you said goodbye to me tonight, There would still be music left to write. What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you, That hasn't happened for the longest time_." He sings, then was followed by KF.

_"Once I thought my innocence was gone. Now I know that happiness goes on. That's when you found me, when you put your arms around me, I haven't been there for the longest time." _Then together again.

_"whoa, whoa, whoa, For the longest time, whoa, whoa, whoa, For the longest time"_

_"I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall. And the greatest miracle of all. Is how I need you, and how you needed me too. That hasn't happened in the longest time." _Robin sings out.

_"Maybe this won't last very long, But you feel so right, And I could be wrong, Maybe I've been hoping too hard, but I've gone this far, And it's more than I'd hoped for." _KF follows

_"Who knows how much further we'll go on, Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone, I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is, I haven't been there for the longest time. _Robin chimes in.

_"I had second thoughts at the start, I said to myself, hold on to your heart, Now I know the woman that you are, It's wonderful so far, And you're more, than I'd hoped for."_

_"I don't care what consequence it brings, I have been a fool for lesser things, I want you so bad, I think you ought to know that, I intend to hold you for the longest time."_

_"whoa, whoa, whoa, For the longest time, whoa, whoa, whoa, For the longest time, whoa, whoa, whoa, For the longest time, whoa, whoa, whoa, For the longest time" _The duo finishes, followed by a storm of cheering.

"Way to go, guys!" Vanessa and CC enter the stage again.

"Thanks." KF and Robin say in unison.

"Points?"Aqualad reminds them.

"Right, Robin, KF, we're both giving you guys a 9 out of 10, loved it!" Vanessa cheers.

"Nice!" The two high-five.

"After this commercial break, we'll see Miss M and Superboy perform." CC says.


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome back to 'Sing it', where if you're gonna bring it, you gotta sing it." CC says.

"When we last left off, Robin and KF had just performed, which means, it's all up to Miss M and Super boy!" Vanessa follows.

Miss Martian smiles, and pulls Superboy on stage. Vanessa hands them both microphones.

"You're song is 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz, featuring Colbie Caillat." CC says, and starts the music.

Superboy stands awkwardly, and begins to sing.

"Do you hear me, I'm talking to you. Across the water across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."

"Boy I hear you in my dreams. I feel your whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard." Miss Martian joins, then the two sing together.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh. They don't know how long it takes. Waiting for a love like this. Every time we say goodbye. I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you I promise you, I will. I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. Lucky we're in love every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday."

"And so I'm sailing through the sea. To an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air. I'll put a flower in your hair." Superboy breaks off on his own.

"Though the breezes through trees. Move so pretty you're all I see. As the world keeps spinning round. You hold me right here right now." Miss Martian sings, then joins Superboy again.

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again. I'm lucky we're in love every way. Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday. Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh. Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh." The two finish and smile.

"That was awesome!" Artemis cheers.

"That was great!" KF adds.

"That got you guys an eight out of ten!" Vanessa chimes in.

"I'm giving you guys a seven out of ten!" CC claps. Miss Martian and Superboy smile, and wait for the applause to die down.

"We're gonna take a break, but when we come back, the trios will show us what they got in round three!" Vanessa and CC sign off.


End file.
